


When the Alarm Goes Off

by littlehawkeye



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehawkeye/pseuds/littlehawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare, Tony wakes up and is terrified. Rumiko is there of course to help him through it. Plus one other person joins them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Alarm Goes Off

”N-No… No!” Tony shouted during his sleep, quickly springing up and breathing heavily. Sweat fell from his brow as he closed his eyes, his head dropping into his hands. “God…”

Then a figure next to him began to stir and sat up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Tony, are you okay? What’s the matter, lover?” said the tiny woman next to him.

A faint and tired smile appeared on his features then and he just shook his head. “I’m fine, Ru. Just a bad dream is all,” he said quietly, not really wanting to go into it at all.

This was the third bad dream he had. And Tony was getting sick of it. Can’t he just go through one night without a nightmare plaguing his dreams?

That’s a pretty far stretch. 

Rumiko just laid back, her body resting against the headboard of their king sized bed. Tapping her stomach, Tony followed and curled around her, his arms wrapping around her waist. His face hiding in her stomach as he sighed, his warm breath tickling her. 

"Tony, it was just a dream. You know that. Nightmares… They mean nothing," she said trying to be supportive, but she knew she didn’t know what to do. She herself didn’t suffer from many nightmares. And even if she did, she was usually alone when they happened. 

"I know, Ru. I just… It was about you again. I don’t… I can’t…" he stopped and just hid his face again. God, he can never explain how he felt sometimes.

This reminded him of when he was little and had nightmares. His mother always knew what to do. Actually, Rumiko did basically what Maria did. Have him rest against her and just pet his hair and try to reassure him that things were going to be alright. He missed his mom. 

If only he can have her once again.

"I’m sorry, Ru," he said, words muffled by his face being in her side. 

Ru smiled a bit and slid down so she was at level with Tony, her hand lifting to caress his cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Tony. You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

And just as she was about to kiss him, a soft knock came at the door then a creaking noise as it opened to reveal a little boy. 

"Mama? Daddy? I had a bad dream, can I sleep in your bed?" the little boy asked. 

Rumiko laughed a bit, turning on the bedside light. “Of course, honey. Come and join us.”

Kei squealed with joy then quickly ran over and jumped onto the bed, the five year old snuggling between both of his parents. “Thank you,” he said softly, inheriting his father’s soft side. 

His mother just laughed again, Tony joining along and glanced downward to his wedding ring. God, he was definitely a lucky man.

After some whining from the three of them and trying to get comfortable, they all fell into a relaxed sleep, Tony feeling much better since his son and wife were right there with him…

Then the alarm went off. 

Tony’s eyes slowly opened as he groaned sitting up, his fingers running through his ebony locks. Slowly he stood up, walked over to the bathroom and began his morning routine. Which of course consisted of relieving himself, showering, shaving, and brushing his teeth (in no particular order). 

Once he was finished he stared at the bed. The empty bed. His eyes closed as he tried to shake that dream away. 

It was only a dream.

Why? 

Ru died years ago, along with their son.


End file.
